The Christmas Dance
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Troy and Gabriella with their friends could not wait for the christmas dance. Gabriella has something to tell Troy. Troy is going to be doing something at the dance which involves Gabriella. The friends are planning to get Jason and Martha together at the christmas dance too. What is Gabriella going to be telling Troy? What is Troy planning to do at the dance?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Troy and Gabriella were with their friends that day at school. Troy and Gabriella with their friends were at their lockers, when the principal announced that there would be a Christmas dance at school. The principal told the students that the dance would be on Friday December 12th. Troy and Gabriella with their friends could not wait for the Christmas dance. So Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to their next class they had together. After class Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to their last class they had. After school Troy and Gabriella went to his house to do their homework together. After Troy and Gabriella finished their homework, they did some making out which got heated. Troy and Gabriella made love three times before taking a nap in each other's arms. After Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap they made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts to relax in. They went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink.

Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went to watch a basketball game on TV with his dad. After they finished watching the basketball game on TV with his dad, they went up stairs to his room to watch a movie. Troy and Gabriella were cuddling in each other's arms while watching the movie. After they finished the movie, they did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love several times before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. Troy and Gabriella went for a run with his dad that morning. They ran for a hour and a half and then went back to the house to take a shower. After Troy and Gabriella got done taking a shower together, they got dressed for the day. They went down stairs to eat some breakfast before they left for school.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at school and got out of Troy's car. Troy locked his car up after they got their stuff. Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist and she put her arm around Troy's waist. They walked to their lockers and got their books for the first class they had. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by Troy's locker while they were waiting for their friends and time to go to class. Troy and Gabriella went to their first class and sat next to each other. During class Gabriella started to feel sick to her stomach and she felt like she had to throw up. So Gabriella got up with her stuff and went up to Miss Darbus to ask if she could leave the classroom to go to the bathroom. Miss Darbus gave Gabriella permission to leave the classroom to use the bathroom. So Gabriella left the classroom and put her stuff in her locker before going to the bathroom. Gabriella ran to the bathroom after she shut her locker. When she got in the bathroom she threw up in the toilet twice before flushing it.

Meanwhile Troy noticed that his girlfriend Gabriella was not in the classroom. Troy wondered where Gabriella was at. Gabriella washed her mouth out before leaving the girls bathroom. Gabriella went to her locker and got her stuff and went to the principal to tell him that she is sick. The principal told Gabriella that she could go home and hope that she gets better soon. Gabriella called Troy's mom to see if she could pick her up from school and take her back to the house. Gabriella told Troy's mom that she is sick and that she has thrown up twice now. So Troy's mom picked Gabriella up from school and took her back to the Bolton house to take care of her. Gabriella went to Troy's room and lay down for a while. Lucille went to the kitchen to make Gabriella some soup to eat. Gabriella was laying on Troy's bed when she had to get up and go to the bathroom to throw up again. She threw up twice before flushing the toilet and then she clean herself up again. Gabriella laid back down on Troy's bed and fell asleep for a while.

At school Troy wondered what happen to his girlfriend Gabriella. Troy was missing his girlfriend Gabriella a lot. Troy did terrible at basketball practice and he was having trouble paying attention in class too. Troy was really worried about his girlfriend Gabriella and wanted to know if she was okay. After school Troy went home and his mom told him that Gabriella is sick. Troy asked his mom if Gabriella was okay and she told him that Gabriella has been sleeping and taking it easy. Troy asked his mom if he could go check on her and his mom told him he could go see how Gabriella was doing. Troy went up to his room and saw Gabriella laying on his bed sleeping and so he covered her up with a blanket before he went back down stairs. Gabriella woke up and said Troy's name and he went over to her. Troy asked her how she was feeling and she told him that she feels a little better. Gabriella asked Troy to cuddle with her for a while and so he laid down next to her. Troy cuddled with Gabriella for a while till she fell back to sleep. Troy did not dare get up so he did his homework where he was at.

That night Troy and Gabriella came down stairs and ate dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went to the living room to watch a basketball game on TV with his dad. Gabriella cuddled up close to Troy on the couch and fell asleep on him. Troy looked down at his girlfriend Gabriella sleeping on him and had a grin on his face. Troy went back to watching the rest of the basketball game on TV with his dad. After Troy got done watching the basketball game on TV with his dad , he picked up Gabriella and took her up to his room. Troy laid Gabriella down on his bed and then went to get ready for bed. Troy crawled into his bed and took Gabriella back into his arms. Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead before he fell asleep for the night. Lucille went to check on Gabriella and saw her son holding Gabriella in his arms. Lucille covered her son Troy and Gabriella up for the night. Lucille left her son Troy's room and went to bed for the night.

PLEASE REVEIW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy and ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. Gabriella threw up twice in the toilet and then flushed the toilet after she was done throwing up. Gabriella brushed her teeth and washed her face too. Gabriella could not figure out why she was throwing up still. Gabriella took her temperature but she did not have a fever at all. Gabriella went to lay back down next to Troy for a little bit. Troy woke up and asked Gabriella if she was okay and she told Troy that she just got done throwing up twice in the toilet. Troy felt Gabriella's forehead and said to Gabriella that she does not have a fever. Gabriella told Troy she knows that she does not have a fever because she took her temperature.

Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to stay home from school. Gabriella told Troy that it might be better to stay home from school for the day. So Troy went to tell his parents that he and Gabriella were going to stay home from school. So Jack told his son he would get their homework for them. Troy thanked his dad for bringing their home work to them. Troy went back up stairs and found Gabriella in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet again. Troy moved Gabriella's hair away and rubbed her back too. After Gabriella was done throwing up, she flushed the toilet and then she brushed her teeth again. Troy and Gabriella went back to his bed and laid down together. Troy and Gabriella had fallen back to sleep in each other's arms.

That afternoon Troy and Gabriella got up and took a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy asked Gabriella if she would like to eat some soup. Gabriella told Troy she would love to have some soup right now. So Troy warmed up some soup for Gabriella to eat. Troy ate a sandwich while Gabriella was eating her soup. After they got done eating, they decided to go back up to his room to take a nap in each other's arms. After they woke up from their nap, they did some making out before going down stairs to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to watch a movie. Gabriella told Troy that she would like to watch a movie with him as long as they can cuddle in each other's arms. So they went back up stairs to his room and watch a movie together while cuddling in each other's arms.

That night Troy and Gabriella ate dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy and Gabriella went to the living room and watch TV with his dad for a while before going up stairs to his room for the night. Jack was surprise that Troy and Gabriella were watching TV with him that night. Troy and Gabriella were cuddling with each other on the couch. Lucille was washing the dishes that they had eaten dinner on. Lucille had finished washing the dishes and the clean up too. Lucille put a load of laundry in the washer and then she went to the living room to join her husband Jack. Lucille saw their son Troy and Gabriella cuddling with each other on the couch while watching TV. After Troy and Gabriella got done watching TV with his dad, they went up stairs to his room for the night. Troy and Gabriella did some making out which got really heated. Troy and Gabriella made love several times that night before going to sleep in each other's arms for the night.

The next morning Gabriella was throwing up again and could not figure out why she had been throwing up the last few mornings. So Gabriella decided to make a doctor's appointment to find out what was going on with her. Troy went for his run and when he came back, he saw Gabriella in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet again. Troy asked Gabriella if she was okay and she told him that she is getting tired of throwing up in the morning. Gabriella asked Troy if he would go with her when she goes to her doctor's appointment later on that day. Troy told Gabriella that he would go with her to the doctor's appointment. So Troy and Gabriella stayed home from school that day. So later on that day Troy took Gabriella to her doctor's appointment. Gabriella told the doctor she has been throwing up a lot in the morning but is fine in the afternoon and night. So the doctor took some blood and also had Gabriella pee in a cup.

The doctor got the test back and found out that Gabriella is pregnant. The doctor told Gabriella that she is pregnant. The doctor told Gabriella that she was going to get the sonogram machine to do a ultra sound to see how far she is. The doctor sent Troy in the room so she could talk to him. Gabriella asked Troy how he would feel if he were to become a dad. Troy said to Gabriella he would love to be a dad. So Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant with his child. Troy at first was in shock but then he had a huge grin on his face. Troy told Gabriella that he was happy that she was carrying his child. So the doctor did a ultra sound and found out that Gabriella was two weeks a long in her pregnancy. The doctor put Gabriella on vitamins right away. So the doctor told Gabriella that she will have morning sickness till she is in her second month of her pregnancy. The doctor told Gabriella to make her next appointment for next month.

Troy and Gabriella went back to his house to relax and watch movies together. Troy and Gabriella were happy they were having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella decided not to tell anyone yet. Troy and Gabriella knew they would have to tell their parents and friends soon though. Troy and Gabriella decided to tell his parents and her mom first and then tell their friends afterwards. Troy and Gabriella were worried about how his parents and her mom would take it when they told them they were having a baby together.

PLEASE REVEIW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Okay," Gabriella says, adjusting the doily on the coffee table so it's straight. "Have we a clue of what we are going to tell our parents?" A hand rests on her belly, it has yet to grow, but she knows it will. There's a life inside her now.

"Brie," Troy says, grabbing her gently by the hand, "Relax...they're my parents and yours. What's the worse they can do when we tell them?" Gabriella bites her lip, looking down and then up at Troy's blue eyes-the blue eyes she's fallen in love with. The blue eyes she's hoping this baby will have.

"Well-"

"On second thought, don't answer...it was a rhetorical question." She giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pecks her lips gently.

"I'm just nervous Troy," she says, taking a heavy breath in and letting out just as heavy.

"I know," he whispers, leaning his forehead against hers; stroking her hair while moving it out of her eyes. "But as long we're together, whatever happens, it's cool." She smiles, kissing his lips again. It would've gotten heated and steamy, had it not been for the throats clearing behind them.

Troy and Gabriella look over and saw his mom and dad standing not far from them. Troy and Gabriella said hi to his mom and dad. Lucille and Jack asked their son Troy and Gabriella what they wanted to talk to them about. Troy and Gabriella said to his parents that they want to tell them something. Lucille and Jack asked them what it was they wanted to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told his mom and dad that they are having a baby together. Lucille was in shock at first, but then she congradulated them and asked Gabriella how far along she was. Gabriella told Troy's mom that she is two and half weeks along in the pregnancy. Jack was in shock to but he was not happy about his son Troy and Gabriella having a baby when they were still in high school yet. Jack asked his son Troy and Gabriella how they are going to raise their baby when they are still in high school yet. Troy and Gabriella told his dad that they can raise their baby and finish high school too. Troy and Gabriella also told his dad that they will have every thing worked out before the baby comes.

Jack said to Troy and Gabriella that it will take him time to get used to them becoming parents. Jack told his son Troy and Gabriella to give him some time to get use to the idea. Troy and Gabriella told his dad to take his time to get used to it. Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to his room to watch a movie together before they went over to see her mom and tell her about them having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella laid on his bed and cuddled in each others arms while watching the movie.

After Troy and Gabriella finished watching the movie, they got ready to go see her mom. Troy saw that his fiance Gabriella was really worried about how her mom was going to react to their news. Troy told Gabriella that every thing will be find. Troy and Gabriella left his house and went to see her mom to tell her their news. So when Troy and Gabriella got to her mom's house,they knocked on the door. Gabriella's mom open the door and saw her daughter Gabriella with her boyfriend Troy. Maria let her daughter Gabriella and her boyfriend into the house, so that they could talk. Troy and Gabriella told her mother they had something to tell her. Maria asked Gabriella and Troy what it was they had to tell her. Troy and Gabriella told her mom that they are having a baby together. Maria was in shock at first but then she congradulated them on them having a baby together.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Maria asked her daughter Gabriella how far a long she was. Gabriella told her mom that she was two and a half weeks pregnant. Maria asked Gabriella and Troy if they had told his parents that they are having a baby. Troy and Gabriella told her mom that his parents know about them having a baby then asked Troy and Gabriella if they had told their friends about them having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella told her mom that they had not told their friends yet.

Troy and Gabriella told her mom that they were going to go and would see her later. So they left the house and went back to Troy's house. They went in to the house and to the kitchen. They saw his mom in the kitchen and asked her what she was doing. Lucile told her son and his girlfriend that she was making chocolate chip cookies. Troy asked his mom if she wanted any help. Lucille told her son that she did not need any help. So Troy and his girlfriend left the kitchen and went to see what his dad was doing.

Jack was in the living room watching a basketball game on the tv. Troy and Gabriella went in to the living room and saw his dad watching a basketball game on tv. They saw that his dad was in the game and so they decided not to bother him. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to call their friends, to see what they were doing. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she wanted to call their friends to see what they are doing. So they called their friends and found out that they were busy. So they decided to watch a movie together before they went to bed for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice. A few minutes later they got up and went to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. They decided to eat a banana and some toast for breakfast. So they finished eating their toast and banana. They left the kitchen and went to get their school bags. They left the house and went to the car. They put their school bags in the back seat of the car. They got in to the car and pulled out of the drive way. They were now on the way to school.

They arrived at school and park the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking it up. Troy took his girlfriends hand in to his and they went in to the school. They went to their lockers and put their school bags a way. They grabbed their books for the first class and shut the locker. They headed to their first class and got there on time. They got through the rest of the school day and were at their lockers. They got their school bags and home work , before shutting the locker. They left the school and went to the car. They got in the car and left the school parking lot.

They arrived at Troy's house and parked the car. Troy and his girlfriend got out of the car and grabbed their school bags. Troy locked his car up and they went in to his house. Troy and his girlfriend went upstairs to his bedroom and started doing their homework together. An hour later they had finished doing their homework and were making out on the bed. They finished making out and went down stairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room and sat down to talk. Troy and Gabriella could not believe that the Christmas dance was in two days.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry that this chapter is short. I chose to stop the chapter here. I will try to make the next chapter a little bit longer. The next chapter will be the Christmas dance. Also Troy will be proposing to Gabriella at the dance too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

So it was now the day of the christmas dance. Troy could not wait for the dance. So that morning Troy picked his girlfriend up and went to school. They arrived at the school on time. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she could not wait for the dance. Troy and his girlfriend got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking it up. Troy then went over to his girlfriend and took her hand in to his. They went in to the school and to their lockers. Troy and his girlfriend put their school bags in the locker and got the books for the first class they had. They shut their lockers and did some making out by them, before going to class.

Chad and Taylor with the others saw Troy and Gabriella making out by the lockers. Chad said to the others that they should go over to Troy and Gabriella and see if they are excited about the dance. Troy and his girlfriend pulled a way from the kiss, to get some air. Troy and his girlfriend saw their friends coming over to them. Chad and the others asked Troy and Gabriella if they are excited about the Christmas dance. Troy and his girlfriend told their friends that they could not wait for the dance. So they got through the rest of the school day and were now back at their lockers. They took their school bags out and put their homework in it. They closed their lockers and left the school. Troy and Gabriella with their friends went to their cars.

Troy and his girlfriend told their friends that they would see them at the dance. So they got in their cars and left the school parking lot. Troy and his girlfriend were on the way home. A few minutes later they arrived at Troy's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags. Troy shut his car door and lock it up. They went into his house and upstairs to his bedroom. They set their school bags down and took their homework out. Troy and his girlfriend sat down on his bed and did their homework.

Mean while Troy's ex girlfriend Courtney was in town visiting her cousin Miranda. Courtney was talking with her cousin about a guy she had been seeing in New York. Miranda asked her cousin Courtney if she was still seeing the guy. Courtney told her cousin Miranda that she is no longer seeing the guy. Miranda told her cousin Courtney that she is going to be chaperoning the christmas dance at east high. Courtney asked her cousin Miranda if she could come with her to the christmas dance east high. Miranda asked her cousin Courtney why she would want to come with her to the Christmas dance. Courtney told her cousin Miranda that she wants to see her old friends. Miranda said to her cousin Courtney that she could come with her. So they went to get ready for the christmas dance.

Courtney could not wait to see her ex boyfriend Troy and to see if they could get back together. What Courtney did not know was that her ex boyfriend had a girlfriend and that they were having a baby. Also Courtney did not know that her ex boyfriend Troy was going to be proposing to his pregnant girlfriend. So Courtney pick the dress she was going to wear to the christmas dance and then went to take a quick shower. Miranda did not know that the real reason her cousin Courtney wanted to come with her was to see her ex boyfriend Troy.

Troy and his girlfriend finish their homework and were now on the bed making out. They ended up making love twice in the bed. They got up and put their clothes back on. They left the bedroom and went down stairs to the kitchen to get a snack. They got a snack and a drink. They left the kitchen and went to the living room to watch tv and eat their snack. They sat down on the couch and turn the tv on. Troy found a movie on a channel and so they watch it. They finish eating their snack and drink. Troy turn the tv off after the movie was done. They left the living room and went back upstairs to his bedroom. Gabriella grabbed her school bag and then they went back down stairs. Troy and his girlfriend left his house and went next door to her house. Troy gave his girlfriend a goodbye kiss and told her that he would be picking her up for the christmas dance at 7PM. Troy walked back over to his house and went inside it.

Gabriella went in the house and upstairs to her bedroom. She set her school bag on the chair. Gabriella went to her closet and got her dress out for the dance. She then went to take a quick shower. Gabriella put her blue dress on and then her blue flatts. She then went to her vanity and did her hair. Gabriella finished doing her hair and was now doing her makeup. After she was done getting ready, she grabbed her blue purse and put her stuff that she needed in it. Gabriella then went down stairs to wait for her boyfriend Troy to pick her up. Gabriella went to the kitchen and got some thing to eat while she was waiting.

Troy had went upstairs to his bedroom and got his clothes out for the christmas dance. He went to take a quick shower. Troy got dressed and then fix his hair. Troy also brushed his teeth before leaving the bathroom. Troy then went to get the engagement ring from the hiding place. He put the ring in his blazer pocket. Troy could not wait to propose to his pregnant girlfriend. Troy grabbed his wallet with his phone and keys. He went down stairs and ate dinner with his parents. Troy looked at the time and saw it was time to go pick his girlfriend up. Troy said goodbye to his parents and left the house. He got in his car and left the drive way. Troy drove his car over to Gabriella's house and parked it in the drive way. He got out of the car and went up to the house. Troy knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

Gabriella had finished eating and putting her dishes in the sink to be washed later. She picked her purse back up and went back to the living room to wait for her boyfriend Troy to show up. She heard some one knocking on the door and so she got up. Gabriella went to the door and open it up to see her boyfriend Troy. She step out of the house and locked it up. Troy told his girlfriend that she looked beautiful and she told him that he look nice. They went to his car and got into it. They left her house and were now on the way to the christmas dance at east high. Troy did not know his ex girlfriend Courtney was in town and was going to be at the dance

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry i took so long to get this chapter up. I have been dealing with writer's block for this story and my other hsm stories too. The next chapter is going to have Troy and his girlfriend with their friends arriving at the dance. Also in the next chapter Troy is going to be proposing to Gabriella at the Christmas dance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Troy and his girlfriend with their friends arrived at the same time. They parked their cars in the school parking lot. Troy and his girlfriend got out of the car and locked it up. Their friends got out of their cars and locked them up. Troy and his girlfriend went over to their friends and asked them if they were ready to go in the school. Chad and the others told Troy and Gabriella that they were ready to go in the school. So they went in to the school together. They went in to the gym where the dance was. Troy and Gabriella with their friends looked around the gym and saw how decorated the gym was. They went to a table and sat down to talk.

Chad looked over at Troy and asked him if he was okey. Troy told Chad that he was fine. A few minutes later they saw the rest of their class come in the gym with their dates. So Troy and his girlfriend with their friends got up to dance. Taylor asked Chad why he kept looking over at Troy and Gabriella. Chad told Taylor that Troy seems to be nervous about some thing. Taylor looked over at Troy and Gabriella and saw they were dancing. Taylor looked at Chad told him that Troy does not look nervous. Chad looked over again and saw that his friend was not looking nervous. What Chad and Taylor with the others did not know was that Troy was going to be proposing to Gabriella. So Troy and his girlfriend with their friends went to sick back down to rest. Chad and Taylor asked their friends if they wanted some thing to drink. Gabriella told Chad that she wanted a bottle of water. So Chad and Taylor went to get the drinks.

Mean while Courtney and her cousin Miranda arrived at east high and park the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Miranda asked her cousin Courtney if she was ready to go inside. Courtney told her cousin Miranda that she was ready to go inside. So they went inside the school and went to the gym. Miranda told her cousin Courtney to behave herself. Courtney told her cousin Miranda that she would behave. So Courtney asked her cousin Miranda if she could go find her old friends now. Miranda told her cousin Courtney that she could go fine her old friends. Courtney left her cousin Miranda and went to go find her old friends. Miranda hope her cousin does not cause any trouble. So Miranda went over to where the other chaperones were at.

Chad and Taylor were taking the drinks they got for their friends back to the table. Troy and his girlfriend and the others saw Chad and Taylor coming back with their drinks. Chad and Taylor had arrived back at the table and were now giving the drinks to their friends. Troy and his girlfriend with the others thanked Chad and Taylor for bringing their drinks to them. So the friends drank their drinks and did some more talking. Chad was looking around the room when he saw a girl that looked familiar to him talking to Abby. Chad knew he needed a better look at this girl that had look familar to him. So Chad told his friends and girlfriend that he would be right back. So Chad left the table and went to where the girl was at. When Chad got close enough to see who the girl was that had been talking to Abby. Chad could not believe who he was seeing and wondered why Courtney was there at the christmas dance. Chad knew he had to tell Taylor and the others about who he had just saw.

Courtney did not know that Chad had saw her. Courtney was happy that Abby was still her friend. Courtney then went looking for the rest of her old friends to see how they had been. Miranda saw her cousin Courtney talking to her old friend Abby. Mirlanda hope that their cousin Courtney would not cause trouble. Miranda when back to talking to one of the other chaprones. Courtney found the rest of her old friends and went over to them.

Chad came back to the table and notice that Troy and Gabriella were not sitting with their friends. Taylor told Chad that Troy and Gabriella had went to get some fresh air and would be right back. Chad was glad that Troy and Gabriella had went to get fresh air. Sharpay asked Chad where he had went and what was wrong. Chad told Sharpay and the others that he saw Troy's ex girlfriend Courtney talking to Abby. Sharpay and the others wondered why Courtney was here and at the dance for. Chad said to the others that is a good question. Sharpay said to Chad and others that they need to find out why Courtney was here and at the dance. So Chad and the others left the table and went to find out why Courtney was there and at the dance.

Courtney had fun talking to her old friends. Courtney then decided to go find her ex boyfriend Troy and see if they could get back together. She still did not know that Troy had a girlfriend. Courtney then saw Chad with the others coming over to her. She asked Chad and the others what they wanted. Sharpay then said to Courtney that she wants to know why she is here and at the dance. Courtney told Sharpay and the others that she is here visiting her cousin Miranda. Courtney also told Sharpay with the others that she came to the dance with her cousin Miranda to see her old friends. Courtney did not want her ex boyfriend Troy's friends to know that the main reason she came to the dance was to see her ex boyfriend Troy.

Courtney then asked Chad and others where Troy was at. Chad and the others lide to Courtney and to her that they did not know where Troy was at. Sharpay then asked Courtney why she wanted to know where Troy was at. Courtney said to Sharpay that she want to see him. Sharpay told Courtney to stay a way from Troy. Courtney told Sharpay that she is not going to stay a way from Troy and that she is going to see him. Courtney walked a way from Sharpay and the others and went to go fine Troy. Sharpay and the others could not believe that Courtney was determined to fine Troy. Sharpay and the others then realize that Courtney was at the dance to see Troy. Chad then said the others that he had over Courtney saying to Abby that she was wanting to get back together with Troy. Sharpay and the others could not believe what Chad had told them. Sharpay said to her friends that Courtney is about to find out that Troy has a girlfriend and that she will not be getting back together with him. Chad and the others knew that what Sharpay said was true.

Please Review!

A/N i am going to finish this story soon. The next chapter with have Troy proposing to Gabriella. Also Courtney will be finding out that her ex boyfriend Troy has a girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Troy and his girlfriend went to the roof top garden to get some fresh air. Troy was getting ready to propose to his girlfriend. Gabriella was looking at the stars. Troy said to his girlfriend that he had some thing to ask her. Gabriella asked her boyfriend what it was that he wanted to ask her. Troy got down on one knee and open the black ring box. Gabriella turn around and saw her boyfriend down on one knee and holding a open ring box. Troy told his girlfriend how much he love her and stuff. Troy then said to his girlfriend will you marry me and be my wife. Gabriella said to her boyfriend yes i will marry you and be your wife. Troy got up from his knee and slipped the engagement ring on her left hand ring finger. Troy then gave his fiance a passionate kiss on the lips.

Troy and his fiance shared a few kisses and then left the roof top garden. They went back to the dance in the gym. Troy and his fiance went back to the table and saw that their friends were not there. Troy and his fiance wondered where there friends were at. Chad and the others went back to the table and saw Troy and Gabriella sitting at the table. Troy and his fiance asked their friends where they had been. Chad and the others told Troy and Gabriella they had went to the bathroom. Troy and fiance could tell that their friends were lying to them and did not know why. Troy and his fiance got up from the table and went to dance. Chad and the others hated to lying to Troy and Gabriella. Troy and his fiance were dancing and he looked over at their friends.

Chad and the others did not know that Troy was looking over at them. Sharpay said to the others that they need to keep Courtney a way from Troy. Chad asked Sharpay how they are going to keep Courtney from Troy. Sharpay told Chad she was not sure how they were going to keep Courtney from Troy. Taylor said to Chad and the others that they should tell Troy about Courtney being there. Chad said to Taylor that if they were to tell Troy about Courtney being there, that Gabriella would have to be not around. Troy and Gabriella had finish dancing and came back to the table when they heard what Chad was telling Taylor and the others.

Troy asked Chad and his friends why his fiance could not be around when they talk to him. Sharpay said to Troy that they did not want Gabriella to know about what they were going to be telling him. It took Chad a few minutes to realize what Troy had said to them. Chad then asked Troy why he had called Gabriella his fiance. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they just got engaged. They also told their friends that they are having a baby too. Chad with the others congratulated Troy and Gabriella on their engagement and having a baby. Troy kept his fiance close to him and asked their friends what they wanted to talk to him about.

Courtney had looked all over for her ex boyfriend Troy, but had not found him. Courtney went back in the gym and went over her cousin Miranda to find out when the dance would be over. Miranda told her cousin Courtney that the dance would be over in an hour. So Courtney left her cousin and went to look for her friend Abby. While she was looking for her friend Abby,that is when she saw her ex boyfriend Troy with his friends. Courtney then notice that her ex boyfriend Troy had a arm around a girl that she had never seen before. Courtney wondered who the girl was that her ex boyfriend Troy had his arm around. Courtney needed to find out who this girl was that her ex boyfriend Troy was with. So she started walking over to where her ex boyfriend Troy was.

Chad and the others told Troy that Courtney is here at the dance and looking for him. Gabriella asked her fiance who Courtney was and he told her that she was a ex girlfriend. Gabriella asked her fiance why he did not tell her about Courtney. Troy told his fiance that he had not wanted to think about Courtney. Gabriella asked her fiance what had happen between him and Courtney. Troy told his fiance what had happen between him and Courtney and how she had broken up with him. Troy told his fiance that he found out a few months later that Courtney had moved and also had cheated on him. Gabriella told her fiance that she can see why he did not want to think about her again. Troy gave his fiance a passionate kiss on the lips.

Chad and the others did not see Courtney coming over to them. Courtney saw her ex boyfriend Troy kissing the girl on the lips. Courtney cleared her throat and said hi to her ex boyfriend. Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from their kiss to get some air. Troy asked Courtney what she was doing at the dance. Courtney told her ex boyfriend the same thing she had told his friends. Troy then asked Courtney what she wanted. Courtney told her ex boyfriend Troy that she wanted to talk to him alone. Troy said to Courtney that she can talk to him in front of his fiance and friends.

Courtney was in shock to learn that her ex boyfriend Troy was in engaged to the girl that was next to him. Courtney also could not believe that her ex boyfriend Troy wanted her to talk to him in front of his fiance and friends. Courtney decided to tell her ex boyfriend Troy what she had to say to him. Courtney told her ex boyfriend Troy that she was sorry for breaking up with him. Courtney then told her ex boyfriend Troy that the reason she had broken up with him was because she was moving. Courtney told her ex boyfriend Troy that she was hoping they could get back together.

Troy was holding his fiance while his ex girlfriend Courtney was talking to him. Troy told his ex girlfriend that they are not getting back together and that she needs to move on. Troy also told Courtney that he is marrying his girlfriend Gabriella. Troy told Courtney that he and his fiance are having a baby too. Courtney could not believe that he was having a baby with his fiance too. Courtney told her ex boyfriend Troy that she understands that he has moved on and that she will just have to let him go. Courtney walked a way from her ex boyfriend Troy and his friends. Chad and others were glad that Troy had told Courtney off and that she was gone from their table.

Courtney left the gym and went outside to get some fresh air. Courtney could not believe she had lost her ex boyfriend Troy to another girl. Courtney wondered if she had came back to see her cousin Miranda sooner, that she could have gotten her ex boyfriend Troy back. Courtney did some thinking and realize that she needed to move on and fine herself a boyfriend. So Courtney just sat outside and looked at the stars for a while.

An hour later the christmas dance was over and the people were leaving the gym. Troy and his fiance with their friends left the gym and school. They went to their cars in the school parking lot. Troy and his fiance said good night to their friends and got in to their car. They left the school parking lot and were on the way home. Chad and the others got in their cars and left the school parking lot. They were now on the way home too.

Miranda came out of the school and saw her cousin Courtney sitting on the bench looking at the stars. Miranda went over to her cousin Courtney and asked her if she was ready to go home. Courtney told her cousin Miranda that she was ready to go home. So they went to the car and got in it. They were now on their way home. Miranda asked her cousin Courtney if she was okey. Courtney told her cousin Miranda that she was fine. They arrived back at Miranda's house and park the car in the drive way. Miranda shut the car off and they got out of it. Miranda locked the car up and then they went up to the house. Miranda unlocked the door and they went in to the house. Miranda could tell her cousin Courtney was not fine. Courtney went up to the bedroom she was staying in. Courtney knew her cousin Miranda was worried about her. After Courtney got ready for bed, she went to her cousin Miranda's room to talk to her.

Miranda was in her room getting ready for bed when her cousin Courtney knocked on her bedroom door. Miranda let her cousin Courtney come in her bedroom and asked her what was up. Courtney told her cousin Miranda the real reason she had went to the dance with her. Miranda asked her cousin Courtney why she wanted to get back with her ex boyfriend Troy for. Courtney told her cousin Miranda that she still loved her ex boyfriend Troy and hope they cousl have gotten back together. Miranda told her cousin Courtney that her ex boyfriend Troy and her would not have gotten back together because he has a girlfriend name Gabriella that he loves. Courtney told her cousin Miranda that her ex boyfriend Troy is engaged to Gabriella and that they are having a baby together too. Miranda was not surprise that Troy and Gabriella had gotten engaged, but for them having a baby was another thing. Miranda told her cousin Courtney that she needs to move on and that she will fine some one when the time is right. Courtney knew what her cousin Miranda had said to her was true. So she said good night her cousin and went to bed.

Troy and his fiance arrived at the house and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Troy and his fiance went in to the house and up stairs to their bedroom. They got ready for bed and then they crawl in to the bed. Troy gave his fiance a kiss on the lips. Troy and his fiance ended up making love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N There is only 2 regular chapters and a epilogue left on this story. I will be making jumps in the next chapter of this story. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella telling their parents that they are engaged and then it will jump to Troy and Gabriella getting married. I will explan in the author's note at the end of the next chapter why i made the jumps in it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Troy and his fiance woke up the next morning and got up to take a shower together. They got dress for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy and his finace made some eggs and bacon with toast for breakfast. They sat down at the table and ate their breakfast. Troy and his fiance were glad that it was Saturday and that they could spend time together. They finish eating their breakfast and then put their dishes in the sink to be wash. Troy asked his fiance what she wanted to do and she told him that they could go for a walk. So they left the kitchen and went to get their jackets. Troy put his wallet and keys in his pocket before putting his jacket on. Gabriella put her jacket on and told her fiance she was ready to go. They left the house and went for a walk.

Courtney woke up and got out of bed. She went to take a quick shower. Courtney got dressed for the day and went down stairs to get something to eat. Courtney decided to eat pancakes with sausages for breakfast. Courtney finished eating her breakfast and went to put her dishes in the sink to be washed. Courtney then left the kitchen and went to the living room to watch a little bit of TV, before going to meet her friend Abby. Miranda woke up not long after and got out of bed. Miranda took a shower and got dressed for the day. Miranda went down stairs and to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Miranda at some breakfast and then went to wash the dishes.

Chad and Taylor were on there way to Troy's house. Taylor saw that her boyfriend Chad was thinking about some thing. Chad notice that his girlfriend Taylor was looking at him. Taylor asked her boyfriend Chad what he was thinking about. Chad told his girlfriend Taylor that he was thinking about stuff. Taylor knew that Chad was thinking about some thing else. Chad asked Taylor if she was excited about spring break. Taylor told her boyfriend Chad that she was excited about spring break. Chad then asked Taylor what she wanted to do while they are on their two week spring break from school. Taylor said to Chad she was not sure what she wanted to do.

Troy and his fiance had finished their walk and were now on they way back to his house. They arrived back at his house and went inside it. Troy and his fiance went to kitchen to get some thing to drink. Troy and his fiance enter the kitchen and saw his mom looking in cook books. Troy went to the refrigerator and got two bottles of water out. He shut the refrigerator door and went back over to his fiance. Troy gave his fiance one of the bottles of water. They went over to his mom and asked her what she was looking for in the cook book. Lucille told her son and his girlfriend that she was looking for a certain recipe that she wanted to make for dinner. Troy and his fiance asked his mom if she needed help finding the recipe. Lucille told her son that she did not need help finding the recipe. Troy and his fiance left the kitchen and went upstairs to his bedroom. Troy asked his fiance if she wanted to watch a movie.

Gabriella told her fiance she would love to watch a movie with him. So Troy put his TV and DVD player on. He then looked through the movies he had. Troy asked his fiance if she wanted to watch the movie Labyrinth. Gabriella told her fiance that she was fine with watching the movie Labyrinth. So Troy put the Labyrinth movie in DVD player and then went back over to his fiance. Troy and his fiance got comfortable on the bed and then started the movie. Troy and his fiance did not know that Chad and Taylor were coming over.

A few minutes later Chad and Taylor had arrived at Troy's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Chad and Taylor went up to the house and knocked on the door. Lucille left the kitchen and went to answer the door. Lucille open the door and said hi to Chad and Taylor. Chad and Taylor asked Lucille if Troy and Gabriella were around. Lucille told Chad and Taylor that they were upstairs in Troy's bedroom. So Lucille let them in to the house and told them to go ahead. Chad and Taylor thanked Troy's mom and then went upstairs to Troy's bedroom.

Troy and his fiance finished watching the Labyrinth movie. Troy got up and took the movie out of the DVD player. He put the movie way and then went to turn the DVD player off. Troy put his TV back to regular Tv and shut it off. Gabriella watch her fiance turn the TV off. Troy came back over to his fiance and gave her a kiss on the lips. Chad and Taylor knocked on Troy's bedroom door and wait for him to open it. Troy and his fiance got off the bed and went to open the bedroom door. They open the bedroom door and saw their friends Chad and Taylor. Troy and his fiance asked Chad and Taylor what they were doing here. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that they came to hang out with them. Troy and his fiance told Chad and Taylor they were going to go down stairs to get a snack. So the four of them went down stairs and to the kitchen. Troy asked Chad and Taylor if they wanted a snack too. Chad told Troy that he would like to have a snack. So Troy and his fiance got the snack and drinks for them and their friends.

Lucille went back to looking for the recipe in the cook books. Troy and his fiance with their friends left the kitchen and went outside to the backyard. They sat down on the grass and ate their snack. Chad then asked Troy if he wanted to play some basketball. Troy told Chad that he was up to playing some basketball with him. Troy gave his fiance a kiss on the lips and then went to play one game of basketball with Chad. Gabriella and Taylor were watching their guys play basketball. Taylor asked Gabriella what she and Troy were going to do while they are on a spring break from school. Gabriella told Taylor that she and Troy will be planning their wedding and stuff. An hour later Troy and Chad had finish their basketball game. Troy went back over to his fiance and asked her how she was doing. Gabriella told her fiance that she was doing fine. Troy and his fiance with their friends went back in the house to get a drink. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella they were going to head out and would see them later. Chad and Taylor left the house and went to the car. Chad unlocked the car and they got in it. They pulled out of the drive way and were now on the way home.

Please Review!

A/N I know i said in the authors note at the end of the last chapter that i would be making jumps in this chapter. I decided to have the jumps happen in the next chapter. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella telling their parents about them being engaged. Also the spring break will be happen in the next chapter too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lucille had found the recipe she had been looking for. Lucille had started making dinner. Troy and his fiance went to the kitchen and saw his mom making dinner. Troy and his fiance ask his mom if she needed any help. Lucille asked her son and his girlfriend if they could set the table. So Troy and his fiance got the plates and silverware and went to set the dining room table. Jack arrived home and parked his car. He got of his car and went in to the house. He went to the kitchen and asked his wife what she was making for dinner. Lucile told her husband that she was making pot roast with potatos. Jack then left the kitchen and went to the living room to watch TV.

Troy and his fiance had seen his dad walk by the dining room. Troy told his fiance that they will tell his parents about them being engaged after dinner. Gabriella asked her fiance if his parents will be happy with them being engaged. Troy told his fiance that his parents will be in shock at first, but that they would be happy for them. So they finish putting the plates and silverware on the dining room table and then went to get the glasses. A few minutes later they had finished setting the dining room table. They back to the kitchen and told his mom that the table was set. Lucille told her son and his girlfriend that dinner was almost ready. So Troy and his fiance left the kitchen and went to the living room to see what his dad was watching on the TV.

Jack saw his son and girlfriend come in to the living room. Troy and his fiance saw that his dad was watching a basketball game on the TV. Jack ask his son and girlfriend what they had been doing. Troy and his fiance told his dad that they had watch a movie and then hang out with their friends Chad and Taylor. A few minute later Lucille came out of the kitchen and went to the living room to tell her husband with Troy and his girlfriend that dinner was ready. Troy and his fiance saw his mom come in the living room. Lucille told her husband and son with his girlfriend that dinner was ready. So Lucille left the living room and went back to the kitchen to get the food. Troy and his fiance with his dad went to the dining room and sat down at the table. Lucille brought the pot roast with potatos to the table. Lucille then went back to the kitchen to get their drinks. Lucille came back to the dining room with the drinks.

They dished their food up and then started to eat their dinner. Troy and his fiance had finished eating their dinner and got up to take their dishes to the kitchen to be washed. They came back to the dining room table and help his mom clear the dining room table. Troy asked his mom to come back to the dining room. So they went back to the dining room. Troy asked his mom to sit down and so she sat down. Troy then went back over to his fiance and asked her if she was ready to tell them. Gabriella told her fiance that she was ready to tell them. Troy and his fiance told his mom and dad that they are engaged and having a baby together. Troy and his fiance saw that his parents were in shock. Lucille and Jack congradulate Troy and Gabriella on their engagement and having baby. Lucille asked Gabriella if her mom knows about them being engaged and having a baby. Gabriella told her fiance mom that her mom does not know yet and that she and Troy are going to tell her tomorrow when she gets home from her business trip.

So Jack left the dining room and went back to the living room to finish watching the basketball game. Lucille got up and went to the kitchen. Lucille put the left overs a way and then went to do the dishes. Troy and his fiance went upstairs to his bedroom to watch another movie. Troy and his fiance were glad that his parents were fine with them being engaged and having a baby. A hour later Troy and his fiance had finished watching the movie and were now getting ready for bed. Gabriella and her fiance were in the bathroom brushing their teeth. They left the bathroom and went back to Troy's bedroom. Gabriella went over to the bed and got in to it. Troy stripped down to his boxers and then got in to bed with his fiance. Troy brought his fiance in to his arms and gave her a goodnight kiss on the lips. Gabriella and her fiance said good night to each other and then went to sleep for the night.

Maria was glad that she was going home. She was at the airport waiting to get on her flight home. A few minutes later Maria had heard, her flight being called. So she went to get on the plane. Maria was now sitting on the plane and waiting for it to take off. Maria could not wait to get home and see her daughter. Maria had began reading her book when the plane went up in the air. Two hours later the plane landed in Albuquerque. Maria got off the plane and went in to the airport. She got her bags and went to her car. Maria put her bags in the backseat of her car. She got in to her car and left the airport. Maria was on her way home. Maria did not know that Troy and Gabriella were engaged. Maria arrive home and parked her car in the drive way. She got out of the car and grabbed her bags. Maria locked the car up and went up to the house. Maria unlocked the door and went in to the house.

Troy and his fiance woke up and got out of bed. They took a shower and then got dressed for the day. Troy and his fiance left the bedroom and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy asked his fiance what she wanted for breakfast. Gabriella told her fiance that she wanted scramble eggs and bacon with toast for breakfast. So Troy went to the refrigerator to get the eggs and bacon. Gabriella asked her fiance if she could help him make the breakfast. Troy told his fiance that she could help him make the scramble eggs. Troy started cooking the bacon on medium heat. A hour later the breakfast was done. Troy and his fiance dished their breakfast up and grabbed their drinks. They left the kitchen and went to the dining room table. They sat their plates down on the table and then sat down at the table. Troy and his fiance ate their breakfast and did a little bit of talking.

Please Review!

A/N This story has 2 regular chapters and a epilogue left. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella telling her mom about them being engaged. Also the next chapter will have a few jumps in it too.


End file.
